Complete turnover
by kimi170
Summary: What happens when life is completely turned over for Ron and Hermione? Lemon/Smut.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected news!

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hello guys, umm... well this story might seem a little rushed and very mature, but at my university I'm taking a writing class and one of the assignments that they are making us do is erotica. So this is my attempt at it, if you have any constructive criticism toward it please tell me in the reviews.. It helps me with my writing, but I promise that my other stories are much better and more plot detailed, (I'm majoring in literature and Computer science). **

**Thank you** **3**

Chapter 1: Welcome back

" Ron, I assure you that when she said she would be here, she was not lying" Ginny yelled at Ron after seeing him biting his nails, whining why Hermione hadn't arrived yet. " Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist, she is a girl after all, she wants to look good for your date." Ginny reassured a very nervous Ron. " What if she has changed her mind about seeing me, and is just taking long because she thinks I'm stupid?" Ron asked Ginny with desperation in his eyes. " Well I wouldn't blame her, seeing that you whine so much you could be a girl." Ginny spat at his brothers stupidity.

Ron has been head over heels about Hermione and in many occasions she had seen how after the war he had trouble asking her out on dates, or even acknowledging that she was a girl. But at the end she knew, since Hermione confessed. She had picked Hermione's outfit for her date with Ron, but as always she would be the one that said she looked like a tart and started to change things about the outfit, until she made it Hermione approved, which to Ginny's taste was not very inducing to the man you are trying to get with eyes.

Hermione had help her with the whole "I like Harry Potter thing" and now were dating for three years, married and with a baby on the way. She had to thank Hermione for even thinking about helping her dating Harry. She was the one that set them up. So she was more than happy to help her with her Ron problem, since she knew that her brother was a total disaster when she was with him.

" Ok that's it she has stood me up, she has no time to see me anyways, she's a healer for Merlin's sake, she probably forgot we even had a date" Ron exclaimed, pouting at the thought that Hermione might have forgotten about their date.

" Would you just shut up, I swear you get dumber by the minute Ron, just because you left to America for a year, doesn't mean she forgets about you, Idiot." Ginny smacked Ron in the back of his head, for even thinking Hermione might have forgotten about him. She had been talking about Ron's return forever, and even though she loved her friend dearly, the Ron topic got quite annoying really fast. Plus she was seven months pregnant, with mood swings, hungry all time, and had to use the loo every five minutes, Ron's problems were the least important to her.

" Bloody Hormones" He whispered after Ginny left to go get a muffin.

" You do not want to anger a pregnant woman Ron." Ginny spat between gritting her teeth. " Very true Ron, you should listen to her, there is no winning with a pregnant woman" Harry said while entering the kitchen where the siblings where talking

" Hey love how are you and the baby?" Harry asked Ginny, while pecking a kiss on her lips and hugging her tightly. " Well the morning sickness is getting better, but defiantly I'm better now that your home." Ginny answered While pulling Harry to a passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two" Ron said with a disgusted face

" So Ron, how are you? I haven't seen you since today after you left the office?" Harry asked Ron, " And why are you dressed so fancy?"

" I told you I was suppose to go on a date with Hermione, but she stood me up." Ron said with a long sigh

" Really, Hermione wouldn't do that, she hasn't stopped talking about you, you know, plus I saw her with Ginny trying to find the perfect outfit."

Ginny nudged Harry on the ribs.

"Well she changed her mind." Ron stomped on the nearby chair, running his finger through his hair.

" Who has changed their mind?" A soft female voice came over from the living room.

She made her way to the kitchen where everyone was, and stood in the doorframe, leaning back on a the wall.

Ron's expression was priceless as he looked at the witch from head to toe. Harry let out a chuckle and grabbed Ginny's hand taking her out the kitchen.

" Goodnight guys have a nice night" Harry said in a little singing voice.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Ginny sang along after Harry. Ron saw them leave but couldn't completely focus on why they were so cheerful, he couldn't take his eyes of Hermione. She was wearing a very daring red dress. It hung tightly around her hourglass figure, and had a low V-neck that showed a bit of cleavage. Her hair was no longer that puffy thing he remembered before he left, and was now smooth from top to bottom, except from the tips, those were curled. She was wearing a bit of make-up, not too much but just the perfect amount for his liking. And was wearing 6in high heels, but still wasn't as tall as Ron. She wore a diamond choker that belonged to her mother. After taking all this in, he felt without words, she was so much more beautiful then he remembered. He looked up, and saw her light brown eyes. They looked like caramel, beautiful and full of life. Gods how he missed her.

" Um... Hey... you... you" he let out a sigh and feel stupid at the loss of words. god why did he have to be so stupid around her.

" Hey" She answered feeling that he was nervous too. She just finished giving her self a little pep talk back at her flat about how good she looked and hoping that Ron would like it and didn't think she looked like a tart. Judging from his reaction it was mission accomplished. That boosted her ego a bit an made her confidence better.

"Mione, you look... wow!" He said before bringing her to a tight hug. She smelled so nice like, jasmine and strawberries. Simply delicious.

" Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," She said feeling how toned he was and tall. he felt like he worked out a lot, making that he felt pretty build.

"I think we should leave, I feel like we are intruding Harry's and Ginny's space."

"Yea, sure, you know I thought you stood me up" he told Hermione while rubbing the back of his neck.

_well I was so nervous about seeing you again, I had to give myself a little pep talk, and was about to change my outfit for the tenth time._ She thought.

"Um... well I was just finishing work and had to get ready fast." She smiled shyly.

They got on the floo and Ron apprarated them to a fancy restaurant.

" Wow Ron, you didn't have to do this, a simple dinner at a small restaurant would have sufficed." Hermione said while admiring the beautiful restaurant in the middle of a lake. "The restaurant's owner is a good friend of mine, and he told me he wanted to meet you, since I did talked about you, over there you know." He smiled at Hermione and took her hand , while leading her to the restaurant.

" Mr. Weasley please." He said to the hostess in the front desk.  
" Oh yes, follow me Mr. Weasley please." The hostess lead the couple to the top floor where one table with candles and a violinist was playing.

" Ohhh Ron, you didn't have to do this, this is so beautiful..." She choked a little and let a small giggle escape her lips, " This is certainly a great date already." Her remark let Ron be a bit in ease, _at least she loves the restaurant, _He thought.

"Anything for you Mione." Ron pulled her chair and let her sit down first, and he sat down from across the table. A young waiter arrived and poured some wine of their cups, and asked for their food.

"So Ron, how was your trip, a simple owl would have suffice." Hermione said rather solidly at Ron. He felt guilty but he didn't want to have any thoughts about her at the moment, not because he didn't like her, but because he wanted to tell her the great new in person.

"Sorry for not sending you and owl, is just that there are important news that i have to tell you and wanted to do it personally." He said taking a sip of wine.

"Oh, alright," a tint blush covered Hermione's cheeks, embarrassed that she thought that Ron didn't want to talk to her.

"So how is work Mione, being a healer must be a very difficult job." Ron said to Hermione, not taking his eyes of the drop of wine that fell from her lips, and licked when she felt the drop.

"Well, is very interesting indeed, I think so far I have seen and learn so much, plus I get to read and you know how much I love to read." She laughed and Ron laughed with her knowing that, what she said was true. All their time during Hogwarts she spend her time in that bloody library.

"How about you, three years in America, might be something fun to tell, and the one whole year you didn't write." Ron opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted by the waiter bringing their food.

" This looks delicious" Hermione sighted while liking her lips. Gods it felt like he hasn't kissed her forever, and couldn't resist anymore. It felt like he was going to explode any minute now.

" Thank you" Ron finally said.

"So tell me Ron, about your trip to America?" Hermione asked while taking a bite of her sirloin.

"Well it went pretty well if I say so myself, I think that your idea of me studying in a muggle University was one of the best ideas you had." The only reason why Ron chose to go to a muggle University was because Hermione had insisted on it, and so far he loved it. He graduated in business, and took his studies to help him gain something that he thought helpful. Which what he was about to tell Hermione.

" I thought that I was stupid in school due how bad I was at Hogwarts, but not at the university, I graduated third in my class." He smiled proudly and looked at Hermione who had a big smile plastered on her face as well.

"I'm proud of you Ron, even though I would have loved to go to your graduation, you came to mine when I graduated as healer." She pouted and stuck her tongue out at Ron, who automatically stated thinking what else she could be doing with that pretty mouth of hers. He shook his head of the fantasies he was having and continued talking.

" Well ,sorry is just that I was in the middle of a very important time, but nevertheless, like I was saying, I graduated and than one of the best things in my life happened, I met James Wilson. He is a very important person in America he owns about 3,000 different businesses around the world." He looked at Hermione's face and could tell that she was fascinated and intrigued at the thought.

"So I started working for him and you are not going to believe this, are you ready?" He grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. She nodded her head and held to Ron's hands.

"James didn't have any sons or daughters, or for that matter, a wife either. So when I met him I didn't know it was him, the Big Boss, and started treating him like my best bloke friend. I told him about you and how you were becoming a "doctor" and how Harry lived in Britain being a celebrity, and how I loved to be around my family, and that I was planning in returning very soon to Britain," He stopped to catch his breath, his fingers now lingered slow circles around Hermione's palm.

" So he told me some very sad news after a year of knowing him, he said he had Cancer. I felt very sad because I really did care for him as friend, so when I didn't see him for a week, I decided to go look for him, and found out that he had died." Ron looked down, and felt quite sad.

"Some days passed and a lawyer came to the flat I was told me that I was to be present at his office that same evening. So I went and was pretty nervous about seeing him due to that I knew it was going to be from my friend James." He eyed Hermione who to his surprise hadn't look less interested.

" I went and they read his will, there were other family member that were there to see if he left something for them, but not once did I see any of them visit him when he was a healthy bloke, anyways when suddenly he said, to my dearest and best friend Ronald Billius Weasley I leave all my fortune, and priced possessions, to leave all under my care and continue being and nourishing his companies." He stopped and looked up at Hermione, Her face was frozen.

She couldn't believe it, Ron was now heir to a fortune, and she was stunned.

"So?" he asked

"Ron... I...I'm left with no words" She let out a breath and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, Wow this is big news, wow I can't believe it." She let him go and looked at him straight in the eyes and gave him a very warming smile.

"Thanks Mione, well I did move houses I no longer live in that small excuse of a flat anymore, I live Celbridge, I inherited a manor there." He smiled at her seeing her face light up.

"Wow Ron, well I see your set for life, I'm so happy for you, really. i always knew that you had something special in you." She hugged him again.

"Plus Mione, now I'm the richest bloke in Britain, and the second richest against Harry in the wizard world." He told her this in disbelief himself too.

" So this restaurant you see right here is mine, lets the reason why we are having dinner in the only place people are not allowed." He winked at Hermione.

"Well don't you know how to impress the ladies uh?" She answered back at him with a sparkle in her eyes. Hermione looked at her watch and stood up quickly.

"Ron you might be rich and don't have to worry about money for the rest of your life, but I do and if I want to keep living the life I'm living I have to go and rest I have work tomorrow." She stood up and looked up at Ron who was surprised that even after she found out he was rich beyond belief, didn't look at him for his money but only for his heart. That's why he loved her. _Wait, Merlin, i love this Woman don't I._He asked himself.

"Alright so you want me to take you back to you flat then?"

"yea that would be great." She gave him a faint smile and grabbed his hand, and apprarated them in front of her flat.

"Well is not as much as your new manor might be, but I have a bed and food, so i make it through" She said

"Well I love it, it keeps you safe, and as long as your safe, I'm happy" Hermione's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. that was the sweetest things that anyone had ever told her. Plus she loved him._ Merlin's beard she loved him._ She smiled and felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks, so she turned around and took he wand out, "Alohomora" she whispered, the door unlocked and as she entered, was stopped by Ron's hand on the upper arm.

"Hermione wait." She turned around and was surprised when Ron crashed his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

**I'm making progress in this story, i have more than half done, so I'll be posting it little by little. Hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: Explicit material in this chapter. (I did say I was writing erotica, for my class)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXX**

She froze at first but gave up when she felt Ron's tongue slid in her lower lips asking for entrance. She granted permission and Ron battled with her tongue, and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned more passionately and Ron pulled away, leaving Hermione craving for more.

"Shit, Sorry, I shouldn't have done that Mione, I'm so..." He was interrupted my Hermione's lips crashing to his. He quickly gave up the battle and led her inside. He closed the door behind him and led her to the room, trying not to trip in some of the things that layed on the floor.

"Gods I've missed you Hermione, you have no idea how much." He left her lips and spread kisses along her collarbone and followed down her neck. Hermione arched her neck for him to get more access. It felt as if she ignited in fire when she felt Ron's tongue draw small circles on her neck.

"Merlin have I missed you too Ron" She panted and she cringed her hands to Ron's hair.

He led his hands to her hips pinning her down to the bed. He pulled away and look down at her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Mione, are you sure this is ok? I don't want you to do something you don't want to do" She felt her heart swell up even more, at the thought that he cared of what she might feel if they continued.

"Yes Ron, I missed you, please I need you" Hermione panted and lost her battle against her own brains, as they now turned to mush, and was now replaced with desire, lust and love.

"God Hermione, your so bloody beautiful." She would have scolded him for the language, but now it turned her on even more. He took her shoes out and slid her dress off and gasped at the beautiful witch that he loved, laying in bed in only red knickers. God she was the death of him. He slid the panties out, that is all ot took for him to lose control, and slid a finger through her folds. She led out a gasp at the feeling of his finger at her entrance.  
"God Hermione you are so wet, so warm" He lowered himself to her entrance. He stopped for a split second to admire how much the woman laying on the bed meant to him. He would give his life for this witch. He inserted his finger and started to thrust in and out of her, hearing her loud whimpers made him harder than he already was. He ran his other hand to her left breast and stated to massage it. Taking the nipple to his mouth, and savor the sweet taste of her skin. Hermione had never felt so good, in so long. When she lost her virginity she was still with Krum and to tell the truth it wasn't that good. It was painful, and didn't quite enjoyed it. But with Ron was another story. The simple touch if his finger on her cheeks would ignite a need that pooled on her lower abdomen, and terrorized her with an infinite amount of need for him. She let out a loud grunt, letting him know that she was enjoying what he was doing. This sounds coming from Hermione, made Ron feel proud that it was him that was claiming her as his.

"Ohhh, Ron!... Faster... I'm... I'm going to..." Hermione started to feel a amazing sensation, in her lower abdomen, and she wanted to let go.

"Come for me Mione, only for me" He thrusts his finger faster and lightly nibbled on her erect nipple. She couldn't take it anymore, when he said those words that is all it took. She let go and her body felt into spasms. She had never felt so good in her life. He saw her panting and gaining her conscious back, and thought that, how she looked now was one of the most beautiful and erotic sights he'll ever see.

"God Hermione, you were truly awesome, did you know that?" He asked her. She looked at him, she had to admit that that was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her, and wanted to return the favor, he had way too many clothes on. She got on her knees in front of him, and started undoing his trousers.

"Mione, you don't have to do anything, just seeing you get off satisfies me" He said lifting her chin up to look at her eyes.

"Ron I know, but really I want to do this." He looked at her with lust and saw that she looked the same way. She undid his pants and took them off, leaving him only with his boxers on. She stroked him through his boxers and saw him grab the bed sheets tightly, and let out a very loud moan. She slid off his boxers and looked at his erection.

She had never seen something so tantalizing before, it was defiantly the biggest prick she had ever seen. She didn't think she could take him in her. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke it, it was solid hard and twitched at her touch. She loved seen what she did to him.

"God Mione, that feels so fucking good." She giggled at his reaction to her. She licked her lips and stated to lick the tip, and took what she could of him in her mouth. "Mmmm"

she hummed while he was still in her mouth, and felt little droplets of pre-cum arrive at his tip. She licked it and felt Ron tense up and knew he was close.

"Mione.. if you keep doing that I'm going to... Ugh.. STOP" he felt that if she did that one more time he would explode in her mouth.

"Sorry Mione, is just that I want to come inside of you" He captured her lips and led himself to her entrance and was about to come right there and then.

"Ron don't tease, please I need you.. but go slow you are far too big for me" She help to the back of his neck and arched her back telling him to push in.

"God, Mione thank you for boosting my ego." She reached in between them and stoke him. "Mione stop, I'm going to come on your hand and I don't want to do it, I want to do it inside you." He felt her warmness and put only the tip of him inside of her.

"Hermione your so tight" He thrust completely in her and froze when he left wrapped in her warm center.

"Fuck. Ron you are so big."

"Mione, you are so bloody tight" He let his inner animal take over this primate sense and started to thrust in and out of her faster and Harder.

"Omg, Ron... I'm... I'm" she tensed up and her body shook with spasms with the great pleasures she was receiving. Ron couldn't take it anymore and spread his seed in her with a final growl. They layed there staring at each other coming down from their high.

"I love you Mione, and I'm not just saying this because we just had the most amazing welcome home sex, but because I can't contain it anymore." He slid out of Hermione and took her flushed cheeks in his hands and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

" I love you too Ron, I love you too." With those finals words she nuzzled into Ron's neck and dipped right to sleep. Ron stayed up a little bit later watching her sleep and wondering how their future might change know that he could provide her with everything she needed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think? I hope that was good, this was my first time writing this. **

**I gave this exact part to my class professor, and hopefully he won't think is too much... please review.**

**Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3: Morning After

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

**I think I'm going to focus more on this one since is the one I'm putting my time in. **

**(can you believe that i have to take a human anatomy class in order to pass my class in erotic writing?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: _The morning after_**

The next morning Hermione woke with the Sun hitting her eyes. "Ugh, I can't believe is morning again" She shifted in bed and felt a pair of strong arms surrounding her waist. She turned around and saw a certain red head still sleeping and with a faint smile in his face. Deciding that today was the first day that he would be her with her, back in England she decided to not go to work and rapidly send a letter to her office. When she was done she turned around pushing her back to Ron's chest and fell right back to sleep remembering last nights adventures. She couldn't go back to sleep feeling arouse again just at the thoughts of the night. She knew Ron was feeling the same way due to that when she turned around Ron murmured her name and she could feel his morning erection. With a very mischievous smile she took the blankets off them and moved to grab his rock hard cock. "He's so big" she licked the tip and heard Ron take a ling deep breath. She took what she could in her mouth and saw him shift in his sleep saying her name over and over again. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. She straddled his hips and lower herself onto his cock. "Ohhh Merlin, this feels so good." She bit her bottom lip and started rocking back and forth touching her clit with his erection.

Ron opened his eyes and automatically thought he was dreaming, he saw Hermione riding him and he couldn't feel any better. He felt himself breathing heavily and realized that he wasn't dreaming and that HIS Hermione was really riding him. "Gods Hermione, that's so good," He took hold of her hips and sat down so he could take a hard nipple into his mouth. "God, Ron... So good..." She couldn't think straight. " I love waking up this way" He shifted them so that he was now on top and her on the bottom and started to hardly plunge into her with a great eagerness and felt as he was about to finish to hit his orgasm. He took a long look at her and thought that he would never get tired of seeing her like this, so layed back and carefree. He loved making her feel this way. With three more thrusts they were both hitting their desperate climaxes and with a loud growl both spasm and try to gain control.

Ron put his face nuzzled in Hermione's neck and peppered kisses all around her collar bone.

"Mione please, if you ever want to wake me up like this again don't refrain." He chuckled at the last part and knew that she was blushing. "Ron I swear you are uncorrectable" She slapped his shoulder lightly and shifted them so she was laying on his chest. Light hazel nut hair, was spread on his chest and was automatically captivated by the smell of Jasmine and strawberries. Her petite body molded right with his, and her small hands fitted perfectly with his large pale ones. They didn't have a blanket on the so he had the chance to finally see her complete naked body, and admire it. The smooth caramel tone of her long legs, that went for miles, and perfect skin that was worthy of a goddess. Her small back and curves gave her a very feminine touch. Her bum was perfectly round and with his big, long hand he lightly squeezed it, earning a low moan emitting from his lover . He moved from her lower body to travel to her luscious breasts. They were the perfect size to fit in his hands, and her rose pink nipples erect at his touch made his mouth water with desire. He lightly grabbed her chin and brought it up to cover her face with kisses. Her perfect smooth milky cheeks, with a touch of rose on the lower cheekbones. Her eyes wide watching him with love and happiness. Big red, plump lips swollen but not only when her ferociously kiss her, but were already like that, just plain beautiful. Even after a night of love and passion her wild hair looked like a light brown halo surrounding her face. He took a long look at her and realized that this was the woman that he was looking for, the woman that would make all the days of his life worth living, and was determined to keep it that way forever. She was HIS.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione felt his gaze over her, but it wasn't scary or uncomfortable, it was breathtaking. She felt that his deep blue eyes were not only cover with desire for her, but also with love for her, and that was a feeling she had missed. With him gone for so long, she lost track of when was the last time she ever felt loved like this. Of course her friends and family loved her, but it wasn't compared to this. Not to her lover, her other half. She realized how easy she fit with his body, like there were meant to be one. His long pale fingers entwined with her small thin ones. She looked up at his face and followed a trail of freckles that nestled from his nose to his cheeks. They would be slightly unnoticeable from a distance but she found them amazing. His red hair was one of the things she loved the most, and wished that if this relationship was lasting, her children would inherit his eyes and hair. His pointed nose a sleek cheeks were pale and smooth. His lips were also another accent she loved about him, always inviting and kissable. She couldn't get enough of them. She moved her finger tip to the base of his chin, and gently caressed his light beard that he had grown, and in her mind she liked it, it made him look more manly and very handsome. She trailed her finger down his long collarbone, and encircled his pink nipples. His red chest hair contrasted with his compelling skin tone. She traced his hard, built abs and heard him chuckle at her stopping to feel them. Letting her hand hover lightly over his long arms that were tightly holding her, not letting her escape from his amorous embrace. Taking a long sigh and smiling up at him, she finally felt at home where she belonged. She was finally complete and she wouldn't let go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two Chapters in one day... YAY!**

**Hopefully I will be able to do this more often and continue with this stories. I have mid-term exams this week so I'll try to do as much as I can. Thanks to the people that wrote me messages regarding my work, and I trust that the great contributing criticism will continue. Thanks to everyone that's reading them, you motivate me to keep writing and actually pass this class. **

**Love****, ****Kim****. **


End file.
